Things Ensue
by deanielove
Summary: Onceler rudely wakes up Greedler, so he tries to make it up to him.


**S****o I finally had motivation to type this thing up! It was all thanks to my lovely typewriter sound effect, it makes you feel like you get more done... I guess. This is the only fic i could save out of my ipod, sadly... Enjoy :)**

**I'll try to start getting more fics out and attempting to remember what happened in my other stories, because they were good. Ah how I miss them all...**

* * *

Greedler was awoken from his sleep to the to and fro motion of the bed, as he opened his eyes he found Oncelers face in close proximity to his.

"Happy Christmas! "Exclaimed Oncie as he moved in closer for a morning kiss. But the latter moved back in disgust.

"Hey what's wrong . . . ?" inquired Oncie, it was quiet for a bit, and then Greedler finally said something.

"What's wrong? Do you even have to ask?"

"What did I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? You woke me from my peaceful slumber!"

"Sorry . . . I was just really excited to spend my first Christmas with you is all . . ." Greedler couldn't resist the cute puppy dog look that Oncie was giving him and he finally gave in.

"Sigh, ok I'm sorry for going off on you, I'm just tired from going through paperwork all night."

"It's alright, it was my fault I should have taken that into account . . .Hey you know what, I think I'll bring you breakfast in bed, since you've been working so late and all."

"Okay" replied Greedler as he set his head back onto the pillows and slept again.

When he woke up again, he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and orange juice, coming from down the hall. Greedler quickly sat up and licked his lips in anticipation for what was about to fill his stomach. As Onceler made his way to their room, the sight that greeted Greedler was more than he could ever wish for. Not only was Onceler holding a stuck of mouthwatering pancakes, he was also wearing a sexy Santa outfit, mini skirt included. Greedler gave a big grin and asked, "So what's this for?"

"Well I figured I should redo the morning, since you weren't so happy with the first one." Onceler sat the tray onto Greedler's lap and sat down at the foot of the bed and said, "Eat up." And that's exactly what Greedler did. He put the stack of pancakes to the side and tackled Onceler to the floor, all Onceler could do was give out a squeak before he hit the hard floor with a thud. Greedler attacked his mouth with a series of rough kisses and lip bites, then moved on to his neck.

"Ahh" moaned Onceler as he felt a set of teeth graze his neck and a slick tongue abuse the skin there.

"Enjoying yourself?" said Greedler as he took in the view of Onceler with a shade of pink dusting his cheeks and half lidded eyes. Onceler moaned once again in approval as Greedler moved onto his nipples. He nipped once while playing with the other, and then moved onto the other, a couple minutes later. The moans escaping Oncelers mouth made Greedler harder and harder with each passing second. As time passed Greedler found himself moving lower and lower until Oncelers length was in front of his face and his hands were balled up into Greedler's hair. Greedler just loved to tease Onceler, breathing lightly on his length and licking the tip, until he knew Onceler couldn't take it anymore and finally let the entirety of it slide into his mouth.

"Mmm ahh!" Onceler moaned while pulling on Greedler's hair. Greedler chuckled as he felt his hair get pulled tighter, which sent shivers up Oncelers spine and out of Oncelers mouth in the form of a moan.

"Ahh, I'm close!" cried Onceler, Greedler spit out his length and sat upright listening to Onceler's protests.

"Gosh you look like such a needy whore!" Stated Greedler, and he was right, Onceler lay on the floor his legs spread, painfully erect, and lust clouded his eyes. Greedler then shucked off his clothes and threw them into a random corner, then following with the removal of his clothes. Onceler could finally see how horny Greedler was and got turned on a bit more just from the sight. Greedler held out three fingers and ordered Onceler to suck. Onceler coated each finger with a generous amount of saliva and Greedler removed them aiming them for Oncelers entrance. Before Onceler could count to three Greedler shoved all of them in roughly earning a pained moan from Onceler. Greedler started stretching Onceler with angled fingers in search for that spot that would send Oncie up the wall. Oncelers moans quickly filled the air, followed by an abnormally high one as Greedler found his bundle of nerves. Greedler started to abuse this spot, moans being music to his ears.

"N-no, I'm mmmm s-so close…. Ah stop." Moaned Onceler.

"It's alright just let go." Replied Greedler as he started to move his arm faster and faster abusing his prostate until Onceler couldn't take it anymore, and came with a mixture of a moan and Greedler's name.

Greedler took in the sight in front of him for the second. The now disheveled hair and white substance coating his abdomen made Greedler want to go crazy and fuck him into the carpet.

"Hey, you better not fall asleep on me, I haven't even come yet" Demanded Greedler. Onceler moaned in excitement and protest, he was indeed exhausted, but he wanted to make his master happy. Greedler then got up and grabbed the pancake syrup that was on the breakfast tray, and walked over to Oncie to pour the syrup over his body. Onceler gave a gasp as the cold sticky substance met his body, once Greedler emptied the entire container he got down to Oncelers level and started to lap at the syrup in the center of his neck. Onceler started moaning at the feeling and tangled his hands through Greedler's black hair. Greedler then moved down to his nipples, making sure each one was free of syrup before moving down and getting the rest. After this act was complete, Greedler reached for the lube from under the bed, from one of the various hiding spots around the house, just "in case". He coated his dick in the cold substance and hissed from the contact, before lining himself up and plunging deep inside to the hilt. Oncie moaned out as he was filled completely and wrapped his legs instinctively around Greedlers body, so he was even closer to him. Once Onceler gave the ok to continue his movement, Greedler started to move in and out of Oncelers tight hole. Onceler moaned into Greedler's ear, which turned him on even more and made him pound harder into Onceler.

"Ahh . . .F-fuck . . . Faster!" Exclaimed Onceler lacing his hands through Greedlers raven hair and bringing his face in for a kiss. They were both so close, but being Greedler, he didn't want to finish first. He grabbed Onceler's shaft and started pumping in time with his sporadic thrusts Onceler's back arched as he came from his prostate being hit and the rapid pumping. Greedler kissed Onceler again swallowing his moans and exchanging them for a grunt from Greedlers mouth as he came. Onceler lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, while Greedler assessed the aftermath.

The floor surrounding them was covered in syrup and come, he would have to get someone on that. Then there was Oncie panting and covered randomly by the sticky liquid still, and Greedler also had the liquid on him too. Greedler carried Onceler to the bathroom where he scrubbed the substance off of both their bodies, and then laid Onceler to bed and got in right next to him. He just hoped the mess would still be able to get cleaned by tomorrow morning, or afternoon from the looks of how exhausted they both were.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this story was bad, but hey i got passed my 1,000 word mark! So that's good i guess... R&R if you liked the story! :D**


End file.
